peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cigarettes
For the parody, See Binkini Party Cigarettes is the debut studio album by Star Sheep. It was released on the 21st February 2016. It received a Parental Advisory sticker due to its inappropriate content in songs such as "Lick" and a large use of profanity. Singles #"Beauty"- (2015) #"Lick"- (2016) #"Turn Away"- (2016) #"Cigarettes"- (2016) #"Reputation"- (2016) #"Go Find Someone Else"- (2016) Promotional singles #"-ABC"- (2016) Track listing Standard #"Cigarettes" #"ABC" #"Foolish Fools" (Pearl Pig cover) #"Nora, Nora" #"OK" #"Princess ft. meghan & The Rocking Gazelles" #"Go Find Someone Else" #"Lick (radio edit)" #"STOP! STOP! STOP!" #"Turn Away" #"Reputation" #"(Mr) Potato" #"Beauty" Deluxe edition bonus tracks #"Lick"- (explicit) #"Beauty"- (acoustic) Special edition DVD #Interview #Turn Away (music video) #Lick (music video) #ABC (live on The P Factor) #Beauty (music video) #Recording Sessions Box set Disc 1 #Cigarettes #Cigarettes (Remix) ft. OMGlenda Disc 2 #ABC #STOP! STOP! STOP! (Acoustic) Disc 3 #Nora, Nora #Nora, Nora (Acoustic) Disc 4 #OK #ABC (Peppa Pig's Remix) Disc 5 #Princess ft. meghan & The Rocking Gazelles #Princess (Solo Version) Disc 6 #Go Find Someone Else #Go Find Someone Else (Acoustic) Disc 7 #Lick (radio edit) #Lick (explicit) Disc 8 #STOP! STOP! STOP! #Go Find Someone Else (Peppa Pig's Remix) Disc 9 #Turn Away #Turn Away (Acoustic) Disc 10 #Reputation #Addicted (Explicit) Disc 11 #(Mr) Potato #(Mr) Potato (Peppa Pig's Remix) Disc 12 #Beauty #Beauty (Acoustic) DVD #Interview #Turn Away (music video) #Lick (music video) #ABC (live on The P Factor) #Beauty (music video) #Recording Sessions Editions Standard The standard edition has thirteen tracks. It is packaged in a jewel case and the cover art is hand-drawn. Deluxe The deluxe edition has two bonus tracks. The cover art is a pop art painting depicting Star Sheep smoking a cigarette. It comes in a cardboard sleeve. Special edition The special edition is the same as the deluxe, but also features a DVD. It comes in a keep case. The cover art depicts an anime Star Sheep with a sequinned bra and a halter nesh made of crystals, with snow in the background. This cover art was taken at a back angle in the basement of Suzy Sheep's house. The Parental Advisory sticker is slightly rounded on this edition. Vinyl The vinyl edition is the same as the standard edition. It comes in a traditional LP cardboard sleeve. The cover art is the same as the special edition. Box set The box set has each track in its own slimline jewel case, with an acoustic version or a remix (excluding Lick, which has the explicit version, Reputation, which has the explicit version of the song Addicted and Princess, which has the solo version) alongside it. The DVD from the special edition is also included. There is no disc for Foolish Fools because it is a cover. The sides of the box depict the special edition cover in different angles and poses, the bottom depicts the standard edition cover art and the lid depicts the deluxe edition cover art. Category:Albums Category:Box sets